The House Always Wins II
}} The House Always Wins II is a main quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Option: Play along with Caesar Whether you intend to aid him or not, one way to get into The Fort is to do as the Legion says. Don't take Craig Boone, as he will shoot Legion on sight unless you're wearing Legion armor. Travel to Cottonwood Cove and meet Cursor Lucullus at the docks. He will take you to the fort. Upon arrival you will be stripped of all "banned" items (all detectable weapons, certain medical supplies, and the platinum chip if applicable). A Speech check can be used to keep the medical supplies. Your items will be stored in a locked box by the gates, the key to which is held by the guards. Even if you pickpocket the key without getting caught, opening the box will turn the Legion hostile on the spot, regardless of how you do it. The next step is to meet up with Caesar and discuss his wishes. He will ask you to destroy House's bunker and return the platinum chip. The bunker is located in a weather monitoring station at the back of the camp. Note that while Caesar asks you to destroy the bunker, he will not actually check to see if you followed through. The objective for his mission completes regardless of your actions. Next you will need to head to the bunker. Here a Legionary will give you your equipment back. Open the doors on the ground inside the weather station using the chip and venture down the stairs to the elevator. Inside the bunker, you will encounter Mr. House, who will brief you on the mission. Your goal is to reach the terminal inside the bunker to upgrade the Securitrons to the Securitron Mark II operating system. The entire bunker is mildly radioactive (+1 rads per second) and is inhabited by hostile protectrons and turrets. A nearby room has terminals which can be used to deactivate the turrets and robots. A science skill of 50 can disable the turrets, while the robots require a skill of 75. Upon reaching the end, you can install the chip and upgrade the Securitrons. Caesar will take the large rumble as proof of the bunker's destruction. If you haven't killed him yet, Benny will be in Caesar's tent. Caesar will offer you the choice of how he is to die; crucifixion or a duel to the death with machetes. You have several options: * Kill Benny. * Untie Benny. Doing so will turn the Legion hostile and they'll probably beat him to death even if you survive. * Give Benny a Stealth Boy and a bobby pin to escape himself. This will end the same as the second option unless you sneak along with him. Assuming he escapes, you'll never see him again. ** Note that while Benny is still tied up, one can pickpocket Benny's pistol Maria or any other available item in his inventory without him becoming hostile. Option: Get past Caesar If you've once again become vilified with the Legion, or simply don't like the Legion, you can still complete this quest. The first option is to disguise yourself as one of the Legion. Don't take your companions as the guards will notice and a shootout will ensue. Make your way through Cottonwood Cove to the Fort as normal. Speak to no one but the dock officer and avoid all legion dogs or else you'll be caught. Make your way to the bunker. The guards inside will recognize you, but they can be killed without alerting the rest of the camp as long as you remain disguised. Complete the mission as before and return the way you came. The second option is to simply kill everything in sight. Instead of speaking to Cursor Lucullus, whom you'll have killed, just target and activate the raft to get to the fort. Kill everything between you and the bunker and complete the quest as normal. You don't have to kill Caesar if you don't want to. Completion Once the Securitrons are upgraded, head back to the Lucky 38 and talk to Mr. House. If you just obtained the platinum chip, Part One will complete prior to Part Three starting. Quest stages Part II Notes * After this quest, Victor will stop manning the elevator inside the Lucky 38. * It is possible to enter the bunker without completing The House Always Wins I. If the player does this, speaking to Mr. House in the bunker will prompt him to note he hadn't planned for them to arrive there yet, but it was part of his plan eventually, and the player will then receive this quest from him. * All of the Securitrons in the Lucky 38's basement can be destroyed for experience points by throwing pulse grenades over the pipes along the top of the force-field, although this is tricky. Despite no Securitrons showing off the Mk II OS, Mr. House's dialogue will continue and the quest will proceed normally. * If the player chooses to destroy the Securitron army by overloading the bunker, Securitrons in the Penthouse Floor of the Lucky 38 will turn hostile, and other NPCs will report that Mr House has agreed to transfer ownership of the Strip to NCR in the following year. Bugs * During Part II of the quest when you go up to the elevator to go back to Mr.House you will be unable to speak to Victor rendering the quest unable to be completed. (Link to a solution: http://www.gamespot.com/ps3/rpg/falloutnewvegas/show_msgs.php?pid=959558&topic_id=m-1-57466971 (works even with the new update) ) ** Bringing a companion inside and talking to them, and then exiting the conversation while standing near Victor can cause the menu to change floors to pop up, thus fixing the glitch. * If the player returns to the Lucky 38 and gives the Platinum chip to Mr. House before activating the Securitron army at the fort, the quest becomes stuck. Mr. House will send the player to activate the bots but he doesn't return the chip to the player so that the player can't actually enter the vault resulting in a broken quest. The only way around this is to activate the bots before turning in the chip to Mr. House, or, if you're on PC, giving yourself another Platinum Chip using the console command "player.additem 1164fb 1". * After turning the quest in to mr. House, it is possible that the option of discussing the Fortification Hill assignment will remain in his dialogue menu, with no way to return to other options other than continiously refusing to help. This carries no negative effects for the rest of the questline, however, as House states that he wants to give the courier some time to think things over, and resumes normal dialogue if approached later. Category:Fallout: New Vegas quests Category:Mr. House quests de:Der House gewinnt immer, II es:La Casa Siempre Gana II pl:House zawsze wygrywa, II ru:Казино всегда в выигрыше, II uk:Казино завжди у виграші, II